A Loveless Silent Hill
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: This is a LovelessXSilent Hill. Join our favorite sacrifice and fighter as they get separated in this town of horrors. Will they make it out alive or is all hope lost? Recently revised. Rated M for strong situations. Co-written with my friend Xanes Fox


_**This story was a challenge from my friend Xanes Fox. I wrote it with her help and partial credit goes to her. I hope you like it. Please review.**_

_**Xanes Fox: Shadow and I own nothing at all.**_

_**Shadow: :3**_

**-Ritsuka's Point of View-**

Okay, I was officially lost. I ran through the streets of the abandoned town, searching for a place to hide. Soubi, my adult friend and fighter, was nowhere to be found. All I remember is waking up in the car in the middle of a foggy road. Soubi was gone and I was in some strange place. The sign on the gate said Silent Hill. Having heard mere rumors about the town; about how when people go in they never come back out the same made my heart race. Fear struck me cold when I read the town's name to myself.

I spent the next two hours running for my life from scary distorted monsters. I mistook the first one for a person who needed help and ended up getting acid spit on my arms. One was tempting to spit acid on my skin yet again so I ran as fast as I could. The next thing I knew a siren began to blare and I saw the sky darken to pitch black. Taking note that the town began to chip away when the darkness touched it, my heartbeat sped up again and I ducked inside the nearest building, the Brookhaven Hospital.

It was pitch dark inside and I could hardly see my way around. I found a stair well and I made my way up to the nearest unlocked empty room. The cold air inside made me shiver as I felt my way along the wall to a back corner. I sat down on the floor facing the door and pulled my knees to my chest. I missed Soubi and I wanted to go home. With a sigh I put my head down and fell asleep.

It must have only been a couple hours before I woke up again eyes now adjusted to the darkness. There was a strange scraping noise outside the room I was hiding in. My heartbeat sped up as the scraping got louder. It took all my strength to hold in a scream as a tall, muscular monster

walked into the room. The creature had a pyramid shaped helmet on his head. Not to mention he was also dragging a rather large knife beside him. He set down a chunk of unidentifiable meat on an already bloody table in the middle of the room.

I tried to control my body's shaking but failed miserably as the creature turned and looked straight at me. Frozen in place, I stared back, hoping that if I didn't move the creature would leave. It stood there, staring at me for a few minutes, before walking out of the room. I shook in fear and tried to stand up on my shaky legs. I had to find Soubi; it was our only chance for survival. My legs gave way and I collapsed against the wall unable to move my jell-o like legs.

I sat there for a few more hours, but by now I had lost track of time. I no longer knew if it was day or night, but all I knew is that I had to stay inside. I had managed to figure out that I was in a hospital; not having read the sign outside.

Every now and then a monster would make a noise, whether it was screeching or just growls, outside the room. I shuddered to think what had happened to Soubi. I silently called out for him; praying he would hear me, praying he was alive.

The scraping noise returned and I jolted to my feet. I was pressing against the wall trying to steady myself. I watched in horror as the monster I had come to call Pyramid Head, entered the room. He lay down his great knife against the wall and walked to the near empty table in the room knocking off the meat he left there. I suddenly noticed he carried a body on his shoulder, which he laid on the table. My eyes went wide.

"Soubi!" I cried out, forgetting my situation in fear for my fighter's life.

The monster turned towards me and I flinched, backing tight against the wall. I whimpered softly as the creature came closer to me, reaching out and picking me up by the back of my shirt collar. I held in a scream as the creature pinned me with my face to the wall. My eyes closed tightly tears starting to prick the corners of my eyes as I felt the monster grab my skinny jeans and rip them away from my legs in one fluid sweep.

Cold air nipped my skin and I felt something long and hard against my rear. A scream tore from my lips as the creature penetrated my body without warning. Tears streamed down my face freely. It was horrible! The searing pain tearing through my back side was immense. There was no pleasure what so ever on my end while the monster was grunting moaning if you will.

It wasn't long until the creature had finished with what he wanted. He left me alone in the room with Soubi, who was still out cold. I manage to crawl into a corner and curl into a ball, sobbing from the pain. The pain got to be too much as I was sitting and I passed out.

My ears and tail were gone, out of sight, when I woke up. I blinked and looked around for any sign of the creature. Thankfully he was gone but Soubi was no longer where he had been placed. I shift a bit hissing as pain tore through my lower body. I held in a scream when a pair of arms wrapped around me comfortingly. Soubi's blue eyes met my amethyst ones and I clung to my fighter, shedding tears. He held me tightly to his body as if to protect me.

I realized he was in the same state I was; worn out, sore, and panting. I noticed Soubi's pants were torn a bit but yet still in wearable condition. He had grabbed my mangled garment and managed to get my almost destroyed skinny jeans back on my sore slender legs trying not to hurt me but I still wince.

After I'm dressed, I'm held close by my only friend here. I let out a whimper as I heard the familiar dragging of the knife come closer and closer to our location. My eyes went to the size of soft balls, for Pyramid Head had returned.

I cowered against Soubi as we sat in the corner trying to hide. The creature entered the room and instantly came towards us. I shivered and hid my face into Soubi's neck when I felt a bone breaking strong grip pull me from Soubi's arms. Soubi had the Great Knife pointed at him while I dangle in mid air as if to say "Come near us I'll kill you." I was taken to the table and pinned down on my back this time. I struggled to get loose not caring if it hurt my back side.

That made the monster angry and he tore my pants off once again and made it so I couldn't put them back on. I let out a soft scream when the creature took my body again. This time was worse than the first. The already burning sensation in my back had sprung back to life. I collapsed in a heap when he was through with me, panting aching in undeniable pain. I had enough energy to lift my head and see Soubi getting the same treatment but he was struggling much more.

"Don't look Ritsuka..." Soubi said to me. My heart sunk as I realized that we would never get out of here.

**-Some Months Later-**

I don't know how long we've been here in Silent Hill. Every day has been the same. Pyramid Head would bring us food and lets us use the hospital bathroom to clean ourselves up. Soubi and I have become accustom to the rapes just going along with it every time until Pyramid Head is done.

I swear Pyramid Head's goal is to have offspring to succeed him. Soubi and I have become his breeding livestock. As a year passes by I sit today still in this room, watching the three abominations we've gave birth to, run around together playing. I can't help but love them. They are Soubi's, and my children after all. Yet I just wish I would die and wake up from this hell, away from all of this. It's truly become a Loveless Silent Hill.

_**Thanks for reading. As I said, partial credit goes to Xanes Fox. Please review. Thanks!**_

_**~Shadow and Xanes Fox**_


End file.
